Usuario discusión:Shasta88
Mira la verdad no quiero cambiar nada, pero si quieres cambiar algo solo avisame ¿ok? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:15 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Shasta ya he visto lo de para salir en GAPM, te voy ha hacer un articulo nuevo vale. Gracias y Adiós hola quieres ser mi amigo pokepablo 12:07 30 ago 2010 (UTC) administrador sabes cuales son los requisitos para hecerse administrador. si lo sabes por favor dimelo----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 21:11 30 ago 2010 (UTC) no yo no estoy molesto con nadie, y gracias :)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui me puedes pedir amistad, favores...Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concursoArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 07:31 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Artworks Aqui-los-artworks!;)Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 05:04 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Andres_(PAU)_artwork.png yArchivo:Sasuke_Artwork.png mmm... no lo sé, aunque...podria ser como AndrésMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 19:26 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok... ...sere entrenadorMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 19:42 3 sep 2010 (UTC) holass hhola soy alex y me ENCANTAAAAAAA tu daga pau porfa no pares de acerla y quieres ser mi amigo Alex pokémon 14:42 4 sep 2010 (UTC) antes de ponerme en la historia... qa que te refieres con guardian?MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 17:45 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola mis pokes favoritos son mismaguis y ampharos n.nAlex pokémon 18:37 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien sere entrnadorMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 18:42 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Kirb Mi hermanito kirby quiere aparecer Pronto en algun gimnasio y sigue haciendo PAU ♥Misdreavus X Shuppet Shipping♥ 19:43 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi pagina de discu Mi pagina de discu ♥Misdreavus X Shuppet Shipping♥ 20:04 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola ya me inscrib en el concurso de pau mralo el maestro de los gallade 22:28 7 sep 2010 (UTC) perdon thumbpodrias volver a dejar la ultima evo de igull en mi discu.la segunda ya la tengo--~Autum Everiday~ 00:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola shasta pasate por el chat de la wikia: http://xat.com/Fakemon mira estas aventuras: Aventuras de un BudewLittle Yoshi 15:59 26 sep 2010 (UTC) no me dejaba ponerlo abajo, el miju es mio tambien quieres adoptar un mijumaru blanco? Adopta tu mijumaru blanco! Archivo:Minimijumarublanco.png prpst He visto que te gusta SDMEK, ¿querrias participar?(El link est en mi firma y en le apartado de eventos), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 17:35 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ... No, no leo ni Pau ni Rl, si quieres empiezo a leerlas, por cierto, que en la regla del concurso de SDMEK pone que no valen los personajes de nintendo y de otraas cosa XD(Podrias cambiarlo por favor)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 18:23 27 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:Esque las sagas que ya estan terminadas o ya tiene muchos episodios me aburro leyendo XD Shasta cualos son los requisitos de ser admin. de aqui??Little Yoshi 11:36 1 oct 2010 (UTC) respuesta Huevera es el embalaje donde se guardan los huevos para verderlos, pero esto viene de huevo, ya que cosiguen un huevo, le añadi el prefijo -era, la palabra me la inventado vamosArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 22:43 1 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias Muchas gracias por la felicitacio, a ti y a nicolas'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 14:46 10 oct 2010 (UTC) mini regalo Te voy ha hacer un regalo de Shasta en version de 6 años o por ahi, Archivo:Shasta niño sin L.png Archivo:Shasta niño con L.png He echo uno con L y otro sin L, te gustan'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 16:34 13 oct 2010 (UTC) PES Bueno de parte de mastergallade, tienes que poner el papel en invitados en pes. Gracias Hermes12 13:40 14 oct 2010 (UTC) shass con la llegada de alex naxo y matt aciudad madarina pueden cambiar de estilo solo dime si quieres cambiar a matt de estilo Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 17:40 14 oct 2010 (UTC) estilo de matt el que tu quieras n.n es tu personaje Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 18:10 14 oct 2010 (UTC) upps me olvide decirte que los trajes solo seran hasta que terminen su estancia en mandarina citi ya que alex se cansa de su nueva ropa y obliga a matt y naxo a cambiarla tambien XDAlex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 19:07 14 oct 2010 (UTC) siiiiii esta genial me encanta su estiloAlex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 19:13 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Please =O De parte de mastergallade, que si le puedes dejar a tu James, Jessie y Meowth, y que se los dejes en su discusión. Gracias Hermes12 14:05 15 oct 2010 (UTC) una duda no tiene nada que ver con fakemon pero quien es mayor tu o niko ya la curiosidad va a matarme pero quiesiera saberloA lex! 19:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) REGALO INVISIBLEEE :D TOMAAH Archivo:Regalo_para_shas.pngESPERO QUE TE GUSTEEH Guau, invisible, no me veo 19:04 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye shass Me preguntaba si para el artwork de marina no podrias usar el artwork ya hecho... esque hacer dos artworks del mismo personaje no me agrada mucho... la sirena Merliah si seráhechaBasuraVolcánica 03:36 25 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me preguntaba quieres inscribirte en el nuevo reality Pokefanon el reality no es con personas si no con pokemon!!!!si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:56 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Iris dice: Yei ~ ♪ No temas. Voy a seguir leyendo los mensajes que me mandéis a la discusión de aquí, y voy a seguir entrando en el chat. Es simplemente trasladar mis artículos a una Wiki que se organice mejor, y en la que mis amigos del foro entren ~ Iris 16:45 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Toma: Archivo:Barnowl.png Gracias por tu compra, alguna rapaz que te gustaria tener???? puedes darme ideas y las pondre en adopcion???? Lance27 09:11 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola me encanta tu saga y me gustaria que fuesemos amigos Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 10:01 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ME han encantado! tus regalos an sido fantasticos, gracias ! PkGuiador 14:06 31 oct 2010 (UTC) hOLA cONEectate en el xat!el maestro de los gallade 16:16 31 oct 2010 (UTC) WDP Lo dijo hace poco en un blog de por aquí. Los estudios y sus tareas le ocupan más tiempo del que planeaba. No sé cuando volverá, pero obviamente volverá. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 19:29 1 nov 2010 (UTC) a mi... Empoleon y Arceus Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'Pokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 11:08 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo= ONEectate en el xatel maestro de los gallade 00:15 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Toma tu mascota retro: Archivo:Banipucchi_nostalgico.gif No te recuerda a pokemon oro y plata?????? (disculpa por no poner accento en pokemon, esque en mi ordenador no funcionan los accentos) El futuro campeon 08:34 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues... No, creo que la dejaré tal y como está (Si no es obligatorio cambiarle algo) :3 Umf, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto para al final solo decirte eso ;w; Quería habértelo dicho antes, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y demás ._. También lamento no haberte contestado en el chat, pero es que cuando veía el mensaje que dejabas en él, tú ya te habias desconectado D= (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:44 7 nov 2010 (UTC)) respuestas bueno, Los chibis no los hice estan en la pagina que esta en mi usuario, esta en la seccion una pagina buenisima, y los arts los ahgo con paint tool sai, aqui te dejo el Link http://www.taringa.net/posts/downloads/1519354/Easy-Paint-Tool-SAI-_en-Espanol-e-Ingles_.html espero que te sirva =)Mandame un Mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 16:03 17 nov 2010 (UTC) shass veo que te gusta los chibis y mistycomo sirena mira! archivo:Misty sirena Icon.gif usalo pa' lo que quelas =D Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 23:15 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Pokefanon el reality Lo siento fuiste eliminado en Pokefanon el reality toma este premio de consolacion archivo:Aipom NB brillante.png Puedes poner el aipom en tus mascotas =) Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 23:15 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds '''''Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche '' '''Fin' 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:17 21 nov 2010 (UTC)' CAonwenctate en el xat ael maestro de los gallade 15:07 25 nov 2010 (UTC) pau 1118 no soy admin, plato todavia no me volvio. Pero movi el articulo a PAU 118 ya puedes seguir el cap n_n'Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas?' 15:11 25 nov 2010 (UTC), no se puede mover el articulo, D: ya puso algo pa´que ale la borre Odio de hermanos esta es una nueva cancion de T.O.T, no te vayas a asustar XD, Es un Duo, Shass y Nicknok, supongo que tu y niko se pelean a veces xD, dime si te gusta y una cosa mas el mayor era niko verdad =S 'Letra!!!!' 1ª Estrofa Niko: Hermaniiiitoooooo (puedes recordar de donde saque eso) Shas: Hermanoooteeeeee Niko: eres enano Shas: Y tu un gigante Niko: tu molestas Shas: y tu gritas Coro Shas: Yo te ODIO Niko: yo tambien ''' '''Shas: esto esodio de hermanos!!! Niko: ooooo, siiiii x4 2ª Estrofa Shas: te odio cuando pones tu Heavy Metal Niko: y yo cuando te burlas de mi novia Shas: no esmi cuuulpa, que tegnas mal gusto con las chicas Niko: callate ya, que no te soporto maaaaaaaaaaaas x2 '''''CORO 3ª Estrofa Niko: Pero, en el fondo Shas: siempre Niko: seraaaas Shas: miiiii Niko: odiado querido Shas y Niko a la vez: Hermanito/Hermanote........... que te parece n_n espero que te guste Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 16:46 25 nov 2010 (UTC) grax Hoy me ah ido bien en mi cumple espero que el dia sea mejor gracias a ti y a tu hermano por felicitarme n.n At2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 17:54 25 nov 2010 (UTC) el encargo mira aqui te dejo tu pedido Archivo:Sprites_trajes_de_baño.png at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 21:30 27 nov 2010 (UTC) xat Conectate en el xat urgenteel maestro de los gallade 21:50 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola=P Saludos. Soy nueva y me gustaria que alguien me ayudara a editar mi firma. En otras palabras, me ayudas?--SnivY 16:55 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Conecate conctate en el xat te esperoel maestro de los gallade 20:52 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola dscuulpa la molestia shaas lo que queria era saber si podriamos hacer un proyecto de una saga juntos para cuando tu puedas solo dime el nombre y juntos los dos los desarrolaremos tengo tiempo queriendo hacer un proyecto contigo!el maestro de los gallade 23:19 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Buenas!! Siento el retraso, me ha costado un poco hacerlo. Pincha aquí para ver el tutorial de regiones que he hecho. Espero ser de ayuda. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 21:02 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola schasta Te queria preguntar algo y deme la verda te gusta PES? oki te lo hago, y una pregunta como te sentiste cuando te dijeron que tenias AH1N1 (se que no era eso pero quiso saber) ah y volviste a pokefanon el reality n_n Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D 22:11 19 dic 2010 (UTC) ta ya =D archivo:Baby Sirena (art).png oki bueno no se si te guste no soy tan buena como trash pero bueno algo es aglo Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D 22:41 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Tal vez Sepa lo que si me lo describes por que nos e a que te refieres. Vuelve a contestarme y te lo explicare encantado Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 22:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues... Es dificil de explicar dime en que página quieres acerlo y yo te enseño vale? Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 20:06 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Te hize caso Te he hecho caso y e puesto imagenes el mis capitulos de PRNE, miralos: PRNE 1,PRNE 3 ect. Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 11:34 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Artwork Si le falta algun detalle me lo dices... Archivo:Sirena_Merliah_Artwork.pngBasuraVolcánica 23:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hi Hi te hiBrahian el togetic volador XD]] ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 17:33 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ya archivo:Art new Matt.png [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 22:40 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Has recibido una mascota por el evento de Viajes por Teselia. Has recibido el Hatoopoo de Felipe Archivo: Hatopoo NB.png.FELIPEPOKE 07:30 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Te dejo Un nuevo sprite de mí en la tercera temporada de PAU(Voy de anticipado x3) Archivo:Leo_Sprite_4.pngArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 00:59 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Shass puedo aparecer en PAU los viajes en Hoenn (?) (la 3ª temporada) con los mismos pokemon que tengo actualemnte, (porque creo que me inscribí no?) y si no habisame para que te mande mi ficha [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 01:09 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Ten... Archivo:Leo_Artwork_2.pngy,por favor,en esta saga puedo ser coordinador????????Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 19:53 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Entonces... Ten x3:Archivo:Leo_Sprite_4_Concursos.pngy unos datos sobre el el la tercera temporada: "Se reencuentran con Leo en Pueblo Verdegal y se enteran de varias cosas: 1 . El nació en Verdegal,pero se fué a los 12 años de Hoenn a viajar en Jhoto. 2 . El era asmático pero vivir en Verdegal lo curó. 3 . Ahora su personalidad predominante es raro. 4 . Se enteran que tiene un Poochyena de mote Artemis(al que quiere más que a su propia vida) que dejó en su casa puesto que enfermó un día antes de que saliera de viaje(se integrará a su equipo y dejará a su Absol y a su Lunatone)." 5 . Empieza a competir en concursos(en un principio fue entrenador porque quiso saber como se sentía,pero su pasión son los concursos) Lo ultimo depende de ti.Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 21:46 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Shasta ¿Querias ser mi amigo? Ademas, quqria regalarte esto: Archivo: Gochiruzeru NB.png solo quería... agradecerte por los VS... gracias!! :D Q]]CHO!!' 22:53 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Regalo x3 Archivo:Matt_Avatar.pngespero que te guste :3Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 16:41 18 ene 2011 (UTC) HoLA Hola shasta me gustaria darte una propuesta para mi personaje en pau si puede salirde nuevo en la tecrera temproada de pau en todos los concurso y sabes como es de hijo de wallace lidere el gimnasio mintras wallace esta en otra parte el maestro de los gallade 23:07 18 ene 2011 (UTC) oks te dare los nuevos sprites y los nuevos datos de carly/carla xD en unos dias Un.n te parece es que ya entre a estudiar D: los hago este sabado n.n lo malo es que se me olvide dejarlos jeje me dejas un mensaje el sabado n.n para que no se me olvide oks me tengo que desconectar ya xD y el artwork de zac gracias por encargarte de el es que ando muy pero muy re ocupado D: como estoy en decimo vemos mucho como trigonometria, fisica, quimica, bioquimica y ciencias economicas y politicas @.@ pero creo que si puedo con lo de carla n.n ya tengo en mente sus datos, su equipo y sus sprites todos kawaii *-* Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 00:41 21 ene 2011 (UTC) shasta Oola una pregunta mi personaje aparecera en pau 3 en todos los concursos? el maestro de los gallade 22:28 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Que conste Hablo en el nombre de ese usuario que ha vuelto ha olvidar su contraseña, ya sabes, WDP, quien no sigue GAJS no solo por tiempo, sino por falta de ideas. Tengo su respuesta dependiendo de esto: supongo que la tercera temporada será de Hoenn ¿No? ¿Harás también temporadas de Sinnoh y Teselia? --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 21:24 22 ene 2011 (UTC) La idea para Tony ¿Y tiene que ser obligatoriamente ropa nueva? Es que pensó en esto: 'Temporada de Hoenn:' Tony aparece con el mismo papel, misma personalidad y la misma ropa que hasta ahora. Pero aparece menos que antes, es decir, se convierte más en un personaje terciario que secundario. Sus pokémon serían: * '''Monferno' y evoluciona a Infernape * Teddiursa * Tropius * Spoink y evoluciona a Grumpig (Mimoso como Spoink pero peligroso como Grumpig) * Ludicolo (Bastante divertido) * Beldum y evoluciona solo a Metang (Uno de sus mejores Pokémon) Temporada de Sinnoh: En esta temporada, Tony no aparece en ningún episodio. Porque decide entrenar muchísimo más duro en otra región para acercarse un poco a lo que es su hermano mayor. Temporada de Unova: Tony aparece de nuevo, pero no parece el mismo. De esta última, WDP me dijo que no diera muchos detalles por ahora, pero le gustaría que en la temporada de Unova, Tony tuviera bastante más protagonismo que en las tres primeras temporadas. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 13:49 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Vale Cámbiale la ropa, pero no mucho. Será en la temporada de Unova cuando Tony aparezca con un cambio completo, yo mismo estoy trabajando en su diseño, además de otras cosas por las que estoy ocupado. Los Pokémon ya te los dije. --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 20:25 23 ene 2011 (UTC) perdon la demora >< Mira los datos de carla! sprite new: Archivo:Carla_new_sprite.png MM new: Archivo:Carla_new_MM.png vs new: Archivo:Carla_new_sprite_vs.png new equipo: Archivo:Piplup_OCPA.pnga Archivo:Prinplup_PT.pnga Archivo:Empoleon_PT.png(macho) *-* me segira acompañando Archivo:Surskit_DP.pngaArchivo:Masquerain_DP.png(macho) lol mi primer atrapado Archivo:Spheal_sprite.pnga Archivo:Sealeo_NB.png(hembra) es tan linda n.n Archivo:Swablu_NB.pnga Archivo:Altaria_NB.png(hembra) sin palabras n.n Archivo:Dratini_OCPA.pngaArchivo:Dragonair_HGSS.pnga Archivo:Sprite_Dragonite.png(hembra) cuando evoluciona a dragonair no le hace caso u.u pero cuando evoluciona a dragonite le vuelve a hacer caso n.n PD: el artwork en este momento no lo puedo hacer D: despues cuando tenga tiempo si necesitas algo mas solo dime at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 21:36 23 ene 2011 (UTC) shas Hola vi que tu miste de pre no tiene artwork y e hize uno Archivo:Misty_en_Pre.png Perdoname TToTT estaba decidida a hacer el segundo art que me pediste pero me salio que mi licensia de pruva de paint tool sai se venció y como mis padres no van a comprarme una licensia no puedo hacer mas arts lo siento Shass u.u (soy alex solo que le quité la computadora ami hermano pá escribirte esto) =S perdoname Shass esque ya no tengo paint tool sai porque mi licensia de prueva se fué, y mis padres no me comprarán una así que bye, bye a todos mis art ToT y no es molestia, si pudriera te los hago con todo guste por ya no lo tengo u_u, [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 20:31 27 ene 2011 (UTC) encotre otro link de descargar sai ya te hago el art de misty y mañana el de nicolás :D [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 01:07 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya archivo:Nicolás Pau 3 art.png << No me salió muy bien :/, mañana te doy el del pokeathlon [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 03:33 28 ene 2011 (UTC) 'HOLA SASTA, DIGO SHASTA' Hola Sara, digo Shasta soy el usuario Ultimate diamantino, me gustaria saber si quieres ser amigo mio, durante años (desde el 2008) he leido tus historias de Pokemon Aventura Universal, ahora quiero ser un usuario como tu y por ello te doy este mensaje. Algun dia tendre una serie de 100 episodios como tu, por cierto Sata, digo Shasta (no me sale el nombre) dentro de poco podras ver mi primera serie, Pokemon Diamante. Adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 0_0 (que tontería he hecho poniendo adios, un momento oyes lo que pienso...... ¡no leas!) 18:03 28-1-10 Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola, valla cola Hola Samanta88, digo Shasta88 quiero preguntarte una cosa, cuando haces inscripciones para un fanfic. Tienes que poner los requisitos, anunciarlo en el noticiario y que los demas pongan sus personajes ¿no? responde por favor que sino me suisido TT_TT Ultimate Diamantino 17:48 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola, que buena persona Shasta (lo he dicho) te recomiendo que me digas cual quieres que sea tu principal pokemon, es decir el que este siempre fuera de su pokeball a tu lado.Ultimate Diamantino 18:57 29 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Ls serie se estrena el 3 de febrero Redirigido Shasta 888 (maldito teclao) queria saber como haces lo de : "redirigido desde Pau 12". Me gustaria que pa mi saga Pokemon Diamante (se estrena el jueves) pueda acceder al primer episodio con solo poner PD 1 (Abreviatura). PD:Apareceras siendo nombrado y con un cameo en el primer episodio, ademas seras protagonista del segundo episodio junto con Henry y Paulo. Ademas apareceran tu Plusle y tu Misdreavus.Ultimate Diamantino 14:48 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias, entonces en editar le doy a trasladar y escribo Pd 1 no? PD: Que queda mejor PD o Pd Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola, golpea la pelota Me preguntaba un par de cosas de Pau: 1º Ahora iran a Hoenn o a las ligas naranja 2º Matt se enamora de Tanita 3º Apareceran Tony y los otros 4º Seguiran Carly y Unown 5º Conseguiran algun nuevo inicial regalado. 6ºSe enamorara Nicolas PD: No me digas quien gana la liga de Jhoto MUY IMPORTANTE Debido a una urgencia el estreno de Pokemon Diamante se adelanta al 1 de Febrero (me voy de viaje durante dos dias)Ultimate Diamantino 20:51 31 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:Para poner las carasMM es darle añadir imagen? !!!!!!!!Responde¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Claro Claro que puedes ocupar a mis personajes,es mas es un honor.Perdon por no responderte pero es que estaba en campamento jijiji Pilini ... Te deje un mensaje en facebook leelo Etto... podría...hacer...una pagina...de mi familia...en PAU?Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 13:54 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok ._. Te dejo la familia completa ._. :su padre es Galano/Juan.Su madre se llama Lavanda,es algo fría pero cariñosa con sus hijos.Sprites:Archivo:Lavanda_Sprite.pngArchivo:Lavanda_MM.png.Su hermana,Bell,es una gran entrenadora,y es algo irritable,asi que mejor no molestarla.Sprites:Archivo:Bell_Sprite.pngArchivo:Bell_MM.png.Tiene 2 tios y una tia.Sus tios son Dracón/Drake y Brycen(el líder tipo hielo de Unova),y su tía es Sabrina.tiene dos primas,que son Candela/Flannery y Skyla(la lider volador de Unova). esa es toda la familia ._.Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 15:14 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola =) Hola Shasta, se que no nos conocemos mucho ni hemos hablado mucho, pero me gustaria ya que PAU de aqui a poco se ira a Hoenn y GoldenRoad tambien, digo que podriamos hacer un crossover aprovechando esta ocasión, de parte de Necesitas algo¿? 15:43 9 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Como lo hacemos¿? Tienes Tarea!! Matt Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 13:22 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Magical PokeAdventure Hoy si o si debes llenar tu ficha o la reservación se cancelaArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 14:53 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Cuando... ...Me dejaras el mensaje???? Necesitas algo¿? 17:47 11 feb 2011 (UTC) .-. Archivo:Accualin by pokeale.png, ayude, te gusta'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 00:15 12 feb 2011 (UTC) De nada, tan bien me salio de verdad XD, le hize algunos retoques...(Lo has notado)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 00:53 12 feb 2011 (UTC) AQUI AQUI TE DEJO EL SPRITE DE PILI:Archivo:Pili_Johto.pngLLEVA UNOS SHORTS CELESTE CLARO,UNA POLERA AMARILLA CON UNA ESTAMPA DE PICHU,UNOS ZAPATOS MUY COMODOS ROSAS Y SU TIPICA COLETA ^^ Pili hola hola soy poke﻿mon658 para decirte que aun te puedes apuntar a mi saga Hola Shass cuanto tiempo te echaba de menos :3 como va la wikia? yo ahora tambien estoy en PE,a si que me puedes ver alli, hasta luego ^^the superhipermegaODDISH!!!x3 19:16 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muhas gracias por los sprites,seguro los ocupara en algunos capitulos de mi saga.En cuanto a mi grupo avorito se podria decir que son los beatles c: Atte:Un pichu del inframundo... re: sprite ö! te salio bellisimo :D!!! te agradezco mucho!!! Pichu Pichu?(cuidado con dana) 23:34 19 feb 2011 (UTC) regalo!!! Archivo:Shasta_y_nico.png tsu-tsu-tsutarja, miju-miju-maaru, pokabu-bu (8) Archivo:Misdreavus_color_Miku.png 23:57 21 feb 2011 (UTC) porfa!!!! Puedo salir in PAU?? Es mi saga favorita de toda a wiki, me he leido la mayoria de episodios de kanto y todos de Johto, y como en hoenn haran falta personajes, podre salir??? Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 16:02 26 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Tambien me considero buena spriter, si necesitas algun sprite me avisas venga haz tu apartado de AV(inscripsion) que lo necesito ya, a no vale poner personajes de otros videojuegos, solo perosnajes inventados...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:48 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Tengo una pregunta: Los mm de Raúl Contesta, Sukizo, la enfermera Joy y Lilian que tu usas en PAU los puede utilizar cualquiera no¿? Necesitas algo¿? 14:17 3 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ puedo puedo apuntarme a PAU, como coordinador, si no puedo como coordinador como entrenadorArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:44 4 mar 2011 (UTC) am no me di cuenta, pero en la tercera temporada, que cambie su pikachu por un kibago, ok... el pikachu lo deja con quien quieras, y el magby tambien lo cambia por un nidoran macho, graciasArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:53 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Entra a habbo entonces PILI (PERDON POR NO FIRMAR,ME ABURRE) Oye Shass! Cuando acabaras el crossover¿? No es por darte prisas, PD: Ya que AV, PAU y DH estan en la misma region (Hoenn, aunque a PAU le queda poco para llegar...) podriamos hacer que de tanto en tanto aparezcan en algun episodio (AV con PAU, o AV con DH o DH con PAU) (PAU y DH hay un crossover sin acabar), dime que te parece¿? Ya les he dicho a Pili y Ale Necesitas algo¿? 18:37 4 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ D: no se me pone habbo D: diceselo a todasArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gif'''Archivo:RALTS I.gif 23:27 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Habbo Habbo Gleek ♥ Tengo una pregunta Shasta ¿yo, Alux, soy administrador? Es que como te quite el bloqueo y puedo borrar paginas y encima no estoy en la pagina de administradores (por eso me pregunto si lo soy? Un saludo n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 21:01 8 mar 2011 (UTC)